Power of the Pure Heart
by N. Harmonik
Summary: Post 1st Movie. What if Plankton discovered that his defeat at the hands of SpongeBob SquarePants was not a fluke?
1. The Nightmare Begins

A/N: This is the first time I've written a story well planned out beforehand so I should get this done in a fair amount of time for once; this'll be practice for my Sonic United remake. Notice that each segment will be named for a musical piece used in the SpongeBob SquarePants series.

I hereby dedicate this fanfic to my cat Smokey (1998 – 2012) whom I hope to see again someday.

Prologue: The Nightmare Begins

"Are we there yet?"

"…Actually, we are, Plankton."

"What?" The tiny green organism gazed around at the starry sky. "I don't see the Chum Bucket. You said it was flying!"

The computer monitor on which Plankton was standing sighed exasperatedly. "I also said that it was invisible. Hold on a nanosecond."

From out of nowhere, two double doors inwardly swung open, revealing what looked like a building interior floating in midair. This startled Plankton so much that he almost jumped into the overhead whirling helicopter blades that were attached to Karen's top.

Once Plankton got over the shock of the situation, his eye shone with a tear. "Wow! It's beautiful! It's almost like it was never demolished!"

The doors closed behind Plankton and Karen as they entered. The former gazed around gleefully at the familiar, metallically shiny floor, walls and ceiling of the cafeteria; the latter sprouted a four-wheeled pedestal on her bottom and landed, retracting the helicopter blades on her top. Another set of doors at the end of the restaurant opened. Wheeling through these, Karen and Plankton found themselves in the just-as-shiny laboratory.

Plankton sighed blissfully. "Bucket sweet bucket at last…"

"Now do you see why it took me so long to break you out of that prison? This place needed a good tidying-up."

Instantaneously, the plankter's mood changed. His smile turned upside-down as he leaped off of Karen and landed on the squeaky-clean floor, growling, "And I wouldn't have ended up there to begin with if it hadn't been for that _stupid kid!"_

An image of eyes being rolled briefly appeared on Karen's little screen before she plugged herself in and uploaded to a much bigger monitor set in the wall.

"Thanks to Plan Z, I had successfully framed Krabs for grand theft crown, stolen the Krabby Patty secret formula and enslaved almost everyone in Bikini Bottom. But then SpongeBob had to go and save the day; bringing Neptune's crown back, freeing my slaves and getting me sent to the Institution for the Criminally Tiny!"

Plankton screamed in frustration, stomping about and waving his fists around. _"How in the world did he do it? That's what I want to know!"_

He kicked a nearby bookcase.

Somehow this action was enough to dislodge a heavy, leather-bound, green book on the top shelf, sending it tumbling down onto the unfortunate male in an open position.

**Splat!**

"…Ouch."

Karen tutted. "And I had swept that floor right before I left to free you."

Her husband didn't respond.

"…Plankton?"

As Karen stuck a mechanical arm out of the wall and made to grab the tome (which was entitled, '20,000 Legends Under The Sea'), Plankton's voice was finally heard from beneath it. "Wait a minute, what's this?"

"What's what?" asked Karen as she lifted the book off of the floor, revealing her squashed sweetheart.

He hurriedly puffed himself back up and desperately shouted, "Don't close that book, Karen; look at it, look!"

Carefully setting it down on a metal table so that it stayed on the same pages that had flattened Plankton and faced her screen, Karen looked at the volume and felt her semiconductors surge in surprise.

There, printed on the open pages, were illustrations of people in outfits remarkably similar to the one SpongeBob SquarePants wore when he freed Plankton's slaves: capes, conical hats and strange boots. The patterns on their clothing, the colours and the object they were wielding were all different though. Still, the likeness to SpongeBob's was enough to give Karen and Plankton (who had hopped up onto the table) pause.

"How can this be?" wondered Plankton aloud in astonishment as he walked over the yellowed pages and stared at the pictures. "How can…?"

Then he saw the section's title. "…'Power of the Pure Heart'?"

He began reading. "'Since time immemorial, there have been many kinds of powers…but none are as wondrous or miraculous as the power utilized by those who are pure of heart. When a pure-hearted individual has an epiphany or finds themselves and their loved ones in grave danger, they may unlock the Power of the Pure Heart, gaining many beneficial abilities that enable the utilizers to defend those they care about.

'The abilities that wielders can use vary from each person to the next but they generally include: flight, beams of energy that can destroy nearly anything but living beings and shielding. More abilities tend to be developed over time.

'Throughout history, people with the Power of the Pure Heart have safeguarded the general populace from all kinds of threats, from destructive monsters to would-be world conquerors. In short, to be a friend to a pure-hearted person who has the power is to be guaranteed safety from harm while to be a foe is to be guaranteed failure to harm.'"

Plankton was trembling when he stopped reading and looked at his wife. "Karen, do you know what this means?"

"That any and all future schemes of world domination are doomed to failure?"

"The exact opposite, my dear," answered Plankton as he rubbed his hands excitedly. "All I have to do is find some way to control that heroic boob and I'll have power beyond my wildest dreams! Hmm, should I use a tougher bucket helmet? Maybe some mind control shampoo? Oh, wait; he doesn't _have _hair, scratch that. Implant something directly in his brain…?"

Karen, who had been reading the rest of the article, sighed in vexation and said, "Once again, my husband, you fail to read the fine print."

"What does that mean?"

The computer pointed to a specific spot on the pages. "If you had read the rest of this, you would have also found out that you aren't the first to come up with that old idea. Some villains have tried brainwashing users of the Power of the Pure Heart but, whenever they did, the power was taken away until the users were free from control. Nobody knows for sure how; apparently, it's some sort of defense mechanism in their brain and heart. And before you think up that idea, stealing the power won't work either as it only belongs to, well, pure-hearted people. And you're anything but pure of heart."

"Curses!" yelled Plankton angrily. "What good is a power like that if it can be exploited only by goody-two-shoes like SpongeBob? It's bad enough I have to deal with him whenever I do evil but with that new power, he'll stop me easily unless I get rid of him somehow!"

"Actually, I don't think SpongeBob knows he has it."

Plankton blinked in surprise and turned to face Karen. "Huh?"

"SpongeBob hasn't used the Power of the Pure Heart at all since your incarceration," explained the computer W.I.F.E. "I don't think he or any of his friends know what it is or that he very likely still possesses it. In fact, according to this book, the Power of the Pure Heart hasn't been used in centuries. Practically everyone in this hi-tech day and age has forgotten about this…magic."

"…hi-tech…" whispered Plankton blankly.

Now, while it was true that Sheldon J. Plankton often didn't think of the best schemes – heck, a couple of times, he hadn't thought a plan all the way through simply because he didn't think he'd get so far – once in a while, he would strike gold in the plot department.

And, in this case, he had struck platinum.

A devious grin spread across the whole of the invertebrate's tiny head as he reflected on what he had just come up with. "Karen… I have an idea."

"Is it a good one?" enquired Karen sardonically.

"'Good'?" Plankton repeated with a laugh. "This plan is the best! Why, it's even better than Plan Z! I'll call it… 'Plan Alpha Beta', after the two Greek letters that form the English word 'alphabet'!"

That night, a lot of folks who were still awake were rather puzzled to hear what sounded like evil laughter followed by coughing and spluttering coming from somewhere above their heads.

_**N. Harmonik presents:**_

_**Power of the Pure Heart**_


	2. Pikanterie

Chapter 1: Pikanterie

SpongeBob SquarePants cautiously crept through the sunny park, gazing around himself in an alert manner. He was determined to not let the prettiness of this place lull him into a false sense of security, not when he knew his opponent was somewhere nearby.

A strange sound behind him.

The young sponge spun around.

Nothing but a pink jellyfish.

SpongeBob smiled, wiped the sweat off of his brow, reached out to pet it and…

"_Hiiiiiiiiiiiii-yaahhh!"_

…a hand wearing a large green glove slammed down in front of him, prompting the yellow sponge to jump back in surprise. The hand was soon followed by its owner, a land squirrel in a white diving suit. She landed on the ground roughly then quickly stood up, looking at SpongeBob with a large grin plastered on her face.

"Y'all better learn to pay attention, SpongeBob, 'cause you're about to get schooled, Texas style!"

SpongeBob's own smirk simply widened and he brandished his pair of red gloves. "We'll see who pays what, Sandy!"

Immediately, the two leaped at each other, disappearing in a cloud of dust. Their momentum carried them right into the path of a jogging, aquamarine, male fish.

**Wham!**

The three of them landed in a heap. From beneath the squirrel and sponge, the fish glared at the two karate choppers. "Hey, watch where you're going…!"

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Oh my gosh! You're SpongeBob SquarePants, the guy who saved us all from Plankton!"

SpongeBob blushed and got off of him, saying, "Eheheh, that's me. Sorry about that."

"Me too," stated Sandy sheepishly.

The fish joyfully whipped out a notebook and opened it, shoving it in SpongeBob's face. "Can I please have your autograph, sir?"

A red crab quickly ran between them, holding out an eager claw. "Not without paying his agent ten dollars first!"

"Done!"

Thus, the jogger handed the money to Mr. Krabs then the autograph book to SpongeBob. He happily signed his name and returned it to the even happier fish.

"Thanks a lot!" he said then resumed jogging.

"You're welcome!" The sponge called after him. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah…"

Ducking in time to avoid the squirrel's karate chop, SpongeBob countered with a kick and so the two returned to their duel.

Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs, having zoomed off, returned with a box of chocolates in his claws. He ambled over to a beige pufferfish seated on a picnic blanket and handed her the confections.

Mrs. Puff simply looked at the sweets. "Oh, really, Eugene, you shouldn't have…"

Mr. Krabs waved a claw. "Nonsense, Poppy; we only just got back together again so it's only fair that I give you a treat!"

"No, I mean, I'm on a diet."

Mr. Krabs' eyestalks drooped. "Oh… I guess I should have figured that out when I saw what you had packed for our picnic." He motioned to the various healthy foods. "Ah, well. I'm certain Pearl will love these chocolates. Now where is that daughter of mine…?"

Meanwhile, the jellyfish from earlier buzzed by, now being pursued by a pink starfish in green and purple shorts. "Hey, Mindy, watch me! I'm gonna catch this jellyfish, look! Are you watching? Keep looking at me!"

The bespectacled, young mermaid chuckled. "I'm watching, Patrick, I'm…" Her smile soon turned into a look of fright. "Patrick, watch out for that…"

**Bzzzzaaap!**

"_Eeeeyyeeeooooow!"_

"…swarm," finished Mindy meekly and she hurried to Patrick's side as said swarm of jellyfish scattered. "Patrick! Are you all right?"

Patrick had red, swollen bumps all over his body. Having collapsed, he looked up at Mindy woozily. "Oh… I think I need some C.P.R. – and I don't mean the type that stands for 'Candy Peppermint Resuscitation'."

On yet another picnic blanket nearby, two blue octopi were watching this with varying degrees of amusement. The female, who was sitting up, shook her head and wondered aloud, "I just don't see what the princess sees in him, hero or not."

The male, who was lying down with one arm folded behind his head, sighed blissfully, said, "Somehow, I can't bring myself to be exasperated," and popped a grape into his mouth.

Ever since he had been freed from Plankton's control, Squidward Tentacles had become a slightly better person. Now that he could see that things could be worse, he was a bit more grateful for his lot in life. He was even more tolerant of his neighbours' behaviour though that was helped partially by the fact that Patrick was often out with Princess Mindy and SpongeBob was busy being the manager of the Krusty Krab 2. When his girlfriend Squilvia had finally moved to Bikini Bottom, he had been afraid she wouldn't like him anymore now that he didn't 'suffer fools as lightly as' he used to. Thankfully, it turned out she was glad that his two neighbours had rescued him and others from slavery. So, all around, Squidward had become a little happier.

However, there were still some things that were guaranteed to get Squidward as riled up as ever.

"Well, well, well, Squiddy. Who is this fascinating creature that's obviously feeling so sorry for you that she has to keep you company?"

…Like _him._

Squidward began choking on his food and sat bolt upright, managing to hack up the errant fruit. Squilvia stared in puzzlement at the newcomer and asked, "Uh, who are you?"

Squidward couldn't help but smirk when he saw the other male squid's unibrow droop a little at this statement but he quickly recovered, straightening out his maroon robe and flashing his most charming smile. "You must be new here, Miss…?"

"Squilvia."

"…Squilvia." The robed squid did a courtly bow. "I am Squilliam Fancyson III, Bikini Bottom's richest resident and most esteemed patron of the arts."

He then kissed the lady's hand, causing Squilvia to turn red with embarrassment and Squidward to turn red with rage. He shoved Squilliam away, angrily yelling, "That's _my_ girlfriend's hand you're getting lip marks all over, Fancy Boy!"

Squilliam gasped in a mocking manner. "'Your _girlfriend'? _Why, Squidward, don't be so delusional! It's clear she's only with you because she hasn't heard of me…until now."

He turned once again to Squilvia, who was looking rather bewildered. "Come, Squilvia, why don't you and I take a ride in my balloon/casino? It's just right over…"

**Kaboom!**

The resounding explosion knocked everybody in the park off of their feet. And it didn't take long for the source to be identified.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! My balloon/casino!"

Any further cries of horror from Squilliam were drowned out by the screams coming from inside the casino that was attached to the combusting balloon. As the fire started to quickly spread from the balloon to the casino, a small stampede of gamblers managed to shove their way through the sole exit.

"Help!"

Mr. Krabs' shell turned white. "Pearl, me little girl!"

Immediately, he dashed for the casino's entrance but a pack grabbed hold of the crab before he could get inside. Struggle as he might, he couldn't break loose. "Let me go, I have to save me daughter! I'm a war veteran, I can handle a little fire!"

A large tongue of flame erupted from the casino's doorway and swatted the mob, including Mr. Krabs, away.

Everyone was most distressed, particularly Mrs. Puff. "That fire's just too much; by the time the fire department gets here, it will be too late for poor Pearl!" She started sobbing.

SpongeBob SquarePants looked in terror and sadness at the burning building/vehicle. "Oh, I wish I could do something!"

The second those words escape his lips, he felt something familiar swell up inside of him, forcing him to utter more words.

"_I'm a Goofy Goober!"_

Hearing this, each person turned to see what the matter was, only to be sent spinning as the sponge, now outfitted once more in his flamboyant peanut-themed costume, zoomed past them and into the casino, playing a heroic tune on his guitar all the while.

A bubble shield encompassed SpongeBob as he looked around the burning tables and slot machines. "Pearl, where are you?"

"Over *cough* here!"

SpongeBob bravely flew in the direction of Pearl's voice, the bubble shield protecting him from the flames. It didn't take long for him to find the teenage whale whose feet were buried under a mountain of debris.

Pearl gaped at her would-be rescuer from where she sat pinned to the ground. "SpongeBob? *hack* I thought I was imagining things!"

SpongeBob just smiled and stuck one of his hands under the pile of rubble while the other kept strumming the guitar (the bubble shield enlarged accordingly). "Don't worry, Pearl; I'll get you out of here!"

With super-powered strength, SpongeBob easily lifted the wreckage off of Pearl's legs (one of which looked broken) and tossed it aside. Taking the surprised whale in one arm while the bubble shield grew big enough to envelop both of them, the sponge smashed their way out through the nearest wall.

No sooner had they both escaped the balloon/casino than the whole thing collapsed to the ground in a great blaze. The multitude cheered wildly and several emergency vehicles pulled up. SpongeBob gingerly deposited the girl onto a gurney as it was wheeled toward them.

"Pearl!"

Mr. Krabs rushed forward and hugged his daughter, huge tears flowing from his eyestalks. "Oh Pearl, me darling girl, I'm so glad you're alive!"

Pearl smiled weakly and embraced back. "Oh Daddy, you're embarrassing me."

The gurney was rolled towards a waiting ambulance while Mr. Krabs concernedly walked alongside it. "But what were you doing in that fiery death trap to begin with?"

The whale looked rather guilty. "Um, I was tired of my puny allowance so I kind of decided to get some more money by…gambling."

"You _what?"_

To Pearl's shock, her father rounded on a sweating Squilliam Fancyson but her father's girlfriend, who was looking quite miffed, beat him to the punch.

"You! Just who do you think you are, letting a minor gamble in _your_ establishment?"

Squilliam held out his hands defensively. "But, but, but, but I wasn't the one who let her in!"

Mrs. Puff irately jabbed a fin into his nose. "Perhaps not personally but your employees certainly did! And I'm willing to bet my whole school that you used bribery to make the proper authorities turn a blind eye on your balloon/casino's obvious fire hazards! You make me feel sick (and just a wee bit hypocritical)!"

While the pufferfish continued berating Squilliam (and making Squilvia titter and Squidward guffaw), Mr. Krabs tearfully turned to his daughter and said, "Oh Pearl, I almost lost you today. Next time you want any money, just please ask your old man instead."

Pearl looked ready to cry as well. "Wow, really?"

"Really."

While this sentimental scene was going on, SpongeBob (back in his normal attire) was basking in the adulation of the throng. Patrick and Sandy gave him high fives, Princess Mindy shook his hand, more people asked for autographs and journalists interviewed him, eager to hear his own firsthand account of his heroics. It was all the sponge could do to keep from bursting with joy and pride; life was great.

"Mr. SquarePants, how did you feel going into that inferno?"

"Pretty fearless, actually."

"What _is _that thing you do with the guitar and such, SpongeBob SquarePants?"

"I'm not really sure; I just felt the urge to do something and it just happened!"

Having read about it in a book found in the palace's library, Princess Mindy knew it was the Power of the Pure Heart but she decided not to say anything. After all, SpongeBob seemed to be doing fine with the power despite his lack of information. It was practically second nature!

"Are you going to try and recapture that dastardly criminal, Sheldon J. Plankton?"

"Well, why not? After all, we can't have the citizens of Bikini Bottom threatened by the likes of…" SpongeBob suddenly realized what the interviewer had just asked him. _"…Sheldon J. Plankton? _What do you mean?"

"Oh, he escaped from prison last night."

SpongeBob felt the happy bubble inside of him slowly deflate.

A fearful hush fell over the crowd. For several seconds, nobody spoke. Then the silence was shattered by Patrick's laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha, oh that's a good one! You really had me going for a moment!"

At that moment, somebody's pocket radio activated. "This is an emergency news bulletin! It has been discovered that, last night, Sheldon J. Plankton, notorious would-be world conqueror, escaped from the Institution for the Criminally Tiny! He is described as being puny, green and having one eye. Anyone who sees him is advised to panic and run away. And now for the weather…"

Before every person could start panicking despite having not seen Plankton, the reporter asked SpongeBob SquarePants, "So are you or are you not going to try and get him back in jail?"

For a moment, the young sponge felt like he would faint. He remembered the pain Plankton had inflicted on him many times in the past. But then he recalled the pain the villain had also inflicted on his loved ones; how he had faced Plankton and won the day, giving every Bikini Bottomite their freedom back in the process. SpongeBob then realized that if he didn't stop Plankton, he would do terrible things not just to his friends but to everyone in the entire ocean.

His look of abject shock transformed into a look of smug confidence. He puffed out his chest as much as he could and stood tall.

"Of course I will! In fact, I'll personally look for Plankton myself! I, SpongeBob SquarePants, swear that I'll make him go back to the Institution if it's the last thing I do!"

The entire gathering whooped and applauded.


	3. Scared Stiff

Chapter 2: Scared Stiff

The abandoned warehouse bounced from side to side, the sounds of a struggle coming from within. Moments later, Plankton came jumping out of a broken window, followed closely by SpongeBob. A squadron of police cars and army tanks pulled up just as Plankton activated his backpack's helicopter and took off into the air, cackling.

"After him, men!" commanded the general. "Don't let Plankton escape!"

As most of the vehicles drove off in pursuit, SpongeBob elatedly pumped his fists. "Whoo! That was an epic battle you guys missed! I really like the part where I dodged those darts with the greatest of ease!"

He looked down resignedly at his ordinary clothes. "It looks like I've used up that power for now."

"Do not worry, Mr. SquarePants," assured the chief of police with a salute. "You can leave it up to us law enforcement officials now. We've got Plankton in our sights and we won't let him out of it for a moment until he's recaptured!"

The sponge smiled. "Well, it's good that someone is chasing Plankton; I'll be able to relax knowing that!"

* * *

"This is News Scene Chopper 7 reporting live! Sheldon J. Plankton has been cornered in a dead end alleyway on Crown-Of-Thorns Boulevard… Oh wait, he just slipped through a crack in that wall."

Mrs. Puff worriedly watched the events unfold on the television in the store window. "Oh dear, I do hope they catch that scoundrel soon; having that bucket helmet forced onto my head like that isn't an experience I care to repeat."

**Screech!**

Immediately recognizing the sound of squealing tires, the driving teacher turned around, screamed then jumped aside to avoid SpongeBob's Patty Wagon as it crashed into the TV shop.

Sitting on the sidewalk, it took all of her self-control to keep from puffing up. "SpongeBob, how did you wreck the Patty Wagon? It's the only thing you can drive without panicking!"

In fact, the vehicle had been the reason Mrs. Puff and Mr. Krabs had become a couple once more; he had gotten smitten with her again but hadn't stood a chance due to the fact that the reason she had broken up with him previously was because of (you guessed it) his miserliness. So when Mr. Krabs had learned that SpongeBob always failed Mrs. Puff's driving tests yet could drive the vehicular burger known as the Patty Wagon (a second had been built after the last had been eaten), he had given it to the lad and let him utilize it for boating school, earning the stressed teacher's undying gratitude and love.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Puff. I was listening to the radio about Plankton and I guess it took up most of my attention."

Mrs. Puff sighed. "Oh, SpongeBob, why?"

* * *

Sandy Cheeks examined the plant critically. "This one looks mighty fine too but it needs some fresh water."

No sooner had the squirrel turned around to grab a watering can did she hear a ruckus coming from behind her. Doing an about-face, Sandy saw an awful sight. "SpongeBob! What in tarnation are you doing?"

The young sponge stopped stomping some things into the ground and looked at Sandy through his water-filled bowl in apparent incomprehension. "Well, I saw your bowl of soybeans and I thought that Plankton might disguise himself as one and sneak in so he could hurt you!"

Sandy's face was neutral and her voice was deathly calm as she asked, "SpongeBob… Did any of those soybeans look like they were wearing a water helmet?"

"…Whoops."

Moments later, SpongeBob swiftly ran out the Treedome's door while various gardening utensils were thrown at him.

* * *

"La-di-do-da…" sang Squidward contentedly as he molded the large lump of clay into a shape that, for once, didn't resemble his own. "This sculpture will be perfect for that exhibit on gastropods."

At that moment, however, his subject, a female snail with a pink bow on her shell perked up and started slithering towards the front door.

Squidward raised an eyebrow. "Snellie, where are you going?"

In response to that somewhat rhetorical question, Snellie nudged the door open and went outside. Following her, Squidward saw her heading for SpongeBob's pineapple house a few doors down.

The octopus' eyes widened in alarm and he hurried after her. "No, Snellie! I know it's been a while but you can't see Gary; he's sick! What would Mother say if you became ill too?"

Squidward had previously given Snellie away to his mother as a gift; partly so that he and SpongeBob wouldn't be 'in-laws' and partly so that his mother wouldn't nag him as much for not calling her. Squidward was currently petsitting for her.

Snellie stopped at the pineapple's door. "Meow?"

"Meow, meow, meeeeyooowww!" A breathless series of meows echoed from somewhere in the domicile.

The female snail's eyes narrowed then she somehow squatted down and made a leap for the wheel on the abode's metallic door, only for Squidward to catch her in mid-jump.

Frowning, he held the errant snail out in front of him and looked her in the eyes. "Snellie the Snail, do I have to lock you indoors? I'll not have you catching whatever…"

**Smash!**

"Ow!"

Managing to stay on his feet, Squidward shook his head to get rid of the visions of Patrick Star running around his noggin. He glanced at the pieces of ceramic on the ground then glared up at an open window where his neighbour was sticking his square head out. "SpongeBob, what's the big idea, dropping a flowerpot on my head like that?"

"Oops. Sorry, Squidward. I thought that green dab of clay on your head was Plankton."

Squidward tucked the snarling snail under one arm and slapped his forehead with the other. "Plankton is nowhere near this street, SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob's sheepish grin turned upside-down. "I know but I can't help but worry. Uh, I gotta go now, Gary needs his medicine!" And he hastily shut the window.

Making a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a sigh, Squidward turned right around and marched back to his tiki head house with Snellie struggling to get out of his grip every step of the way.

* * *

Patrick gazed hungrily at the bag he held. "Time for my weekly afternoon snack."

Smacking his lips, he tore the packet open and dumped a few bite-size green bits of kelp into his hand.

You can probably guess what happened next.

Sure enough, before the starfish could pop the treats into his mouth, SpongeBob bounded up onto the rock home that he was sitting on with a war cry, swiped the kelp bits and stamped all over the food, bag and all.

SpongeBob wiped his brow. "Phew, that was a close one!"

His pink friend gazed sorrowfully at the dusty remains of his grub. "Oh, I wanted to eat those kelp bits, SpongeBob!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Patrick. I thought those were Plankton and his relatives! I didn't want them to give you indigestion or poison you!"

Patrick began sobbing so SpongeBob backed away in a guilty manner down the rock and back into his pineapple.

* * *

**Knock, knock, knock!**

Mr. Krabs opened his door and looked at the four peeved people who were standing right outside. "Er, yes?"

Squidward was the first to speak. "Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob has driving us crazy all week with his incessant worrying about Plankton!"

Patrick looked around anxiously. "And his worrying's contagious! Oh no, there's Plankton! Oh wait, that's just a green pearl."

"If y'all ask me," interjected Sandy, "the only thing that could possibly distract him from it is working at either of the Krusty Krabs!"

"So have the nematodes and krill been cleared off both premises yet?" Mrs. Puff enquired.

For a few seconds, all that the crab did was blink. Finally, he said, "Well, as a matter of fact, yes, they have. But the first one needs quite a bit of repairing while the second's only a tad scratched up so it's set to re-open tomorrow. Actually, I had just finished calling SpongeBob to let him know when you came knocking on my door."

"Thank you!"

And Sandy, Patrick, Squidward and Mrs. Puff hugged Mr. Krabs unexpectedly, tightly and gratefully.


	4. Shock Horror

A/N: I was pleased to see a reference to SpongeBob's pure heart in the trailer for that new special, 'It's a SpongeBob Christmas'. How lucky can I get?

Chapter 3: Shock Horror

SpongeBob excitedly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of the Patty Wagon before cupping them around his mouth and yelling in the direction of his neighbour's house, "Squidward, hurry up! We're going to be late for work!"

The Tiki head's front door opened, revealing a glum Squidward. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

As Squidward approached the vehicle, SpongeBob asked, "Why so blue, Squidward? You started to like working at the Krusty Krab after I freed you from Plankton's control."

The octopus sighed as he opened the passenger side door and got in. "I do (though it's kind of difficult not to like any job after a stint in slavery) but the fact that both Krusty Krabs have been closed for a while plus the fact that only one of them is open plus the fact that it's the most popular fast food joint around for Neptune-knows-what-reason equals an enormous crowd of customers for me to deal with."

SpongeBob's grin reappeared. "Well, look on the bright side, Squidward; one Krusty Krab equals the two of us working in the same place again just like old times!"

Another sigh escaped Squidward as the eager driver started the car and commenced driving in the direction of the Krusty Krab 2. Moments later, it was a groan that escaped the octopus as he saw a long lineup of people.

SpongeBob stared in wonderment at the line as he drove past. "I wonder what everyone's lined up for."

"Probably to get their fill of greasy fare."

Squidward was correct; the lengthy line led right to the Krusty Krab 2. In fact, judging by the presence of several tents, some folks had apparently camped out the night before so they could get their Krabby Patties and what not as soon as possible.

As soon as SpongeBob parked the Patty Wagon, he practically leapt out of the vehicle and ran right through the Krusty Krab 2's doors, putting on his Krusty Krab hat and bellowing, "I'm ready!" repeatedly and enthusiastically. Squidward naturally took his time.

"This is going to be a longer workday than usual," he mumbled as he donned his own hat and entered the eating establishment.

* * *

Throughout much of the morning, the employees of the Krusty Krab 2 were kept busy by the seemingly endless stream of customers; Squidward in his role of cashier and SpongeBob in his old role of fry cook. Much to Squidward's discomfort, the hungry patrons insisted on keeping the eatery's television on and focused on Plankton's escapades throughout Bikini Bottom. Much to Squidward's relief, SpongeBob kept right on preparing food due to the newscasters stating that the criminal wasn't anywhere near the Krusty Krab 2. The octopus did notice that the sponge seemed to be working faster than normal though.

At appoximately a quarter past ten, Mr. Krabs exited his office to see how everything was going. His gaze eventually shifted toward the TV and he frowned. "Something ain't right."

"Why do you say that?" questioned Squidward as SpongeBob's head appeared in the order window.

"Plankton's not doing any actual skulduggery," replied Mr. Krabs, turning to them. "He's just running around willy-nilly."

SpongeBob blinked while Squidward raised an eyebrow. "Do you want him to do any…'skulduggery'?"

"No but this seems suspicious. It's almost as if Plankton is leading the authorities on a wild…"

**Crash!**

The sound of shattering glass coming from the television recaptured the crab's attention; there was Plankton, laughing and jumping from a smashed window display with a load of jewelry in his tiny hands.

Mr. Krabs stared at the television for few moments before saying, "Oh. Never mind."

* * *

At about three o'clock, when the lineup had shortened enough for the entirety of it to be squeezed inside, Mindy and Patrick showed up. While the princess paid a visit to the ladies' restroom, Patrick stood at the order stand and looked at the menu, trying to decide what to get for the both of them.

"Hmm… Uh… Er…"

"Two Krabby Patties?" Squidward suggested in exasperation.

The starfish's eyes widened. "Wow, Squidward, I didn't know you could read minds."

The burgers were prepared and served lickety-split and Patrick went to find someplace to sit while the periwinkle-coloured, masked fish who had been standing impatiently behind him approached the cashier.

"What would you like, sir?"

Squidward suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. "Either your money or your life!"

Many of the customers screamed and made a mad dash for the exit but the robber produced another gun and aimed it at them, yelling, "Nobody move! This is a stick-up! I'm taking every cent in here and there's nothing you can do about it!"

As you probably might have expected, the door to Mr. Krabs' office was flung open as the tight-clawed and irate employer shouted, "Get away from Cashy, you villain!" and charged towards the thief.

What you probably didn't expect was somebody else beating him to the punch…literally.

"_Hiiiiiiiiiiiii-yaahhh!"_

A yellow fist smashed into the burglar's jaw, causing him to drop his firearms and sending him right into the salad bar with a mighty crash. SpongeBob landed squarely on his feet and carefully approached the downed mugger. Noting he was unconscious, the sponge took a coil of rope from the restaurant's décor and tied him up quick as a flash. SpongeBob took a moment to admire his handiwork then placed a foot on the fish's body and posed triumphantly.

Everybody erupted in cheers and swarmed the crime stopper, lifting him high into the water while chanting his name. Princess Mindy (who had been watching the whole thing from the bathroom) swam up to the smiling sponge as he gazed down at the admiring faces. "That was wonderful, SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob blushed. "Aw, it was nothing, Princess."

The mermaid's look of awe turned into one of confusion. "But why didn't you, um, transform like you did when you saved Pearl from that fire?"

"It's still used up from when I fought Plankton in that warehouse."

'That's odd,' thought Mindy in puzzlement. 'Historically, the Power of the Pure Heart has never taken more than three or four days to be restored to its wielder. He should be able to use it again by now, especially considering how frightened he has been of Plankton, according to Patrick…'

"Ow… Talk about an iron fist!"

Mindy's train of thought was broken as the bound lawbreaker came to. Glowering, she approached and floated before him in an authoritative manner. "I've contacted the police so they'll be here shortly to arrest you. Do you have anything to say?"

The failed felon seemed to shrink a little under her severe gaze. "Um…"

SpongeBob came over to them in curiosity, capturing the outlaw's interest.

"…Can I please have Mr. SquarePants' autograph?"

* * *

It was now nearly eight PM and the three remaining people inside the Krusty Krab 2 were getting ready to close up shop for the night and leave.

"How did this day go by so fast, Squidward?" lamented SpongeBob as he reluctantly left the kitchen.

"That depends on how you define, 'fast'," Squidward answered in a bored way; he was standing at the main doors and watching Plankton getting cornered in a dead-end alleyway on TV.

"Well, boys, everything's shipshape," uttered Mr. Krabs cheerfully as he locked up his office. "Let's all go home and get some shuteye; I've got big plans for tomorrow!"

"So do I, Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob stated animatedly as he headed for the doors. "In fact, these plans are so big, they might even change the world!"

"Sure, SpongeBob," said Squidward sarcastically. "And Plankton will conquer it."

SpongeBob immediately stopped walking and stood as still as a statue.

Mr. Krabs and Squidward waited by the exit for several seconds but the sponge didn't even blink.

Concerned, Mr. Krabs queried, "Er, SpongeBob, me boy, are you feeling okay?"

At that moment, on the television, Plankton began cackling loudly, drawing Squidward and Mr. Krabs' attention.

"Huh? What is he finding funny?" asked Squidward out loud in confusion.

Then Plankton stopped chortling and began talking; so did SpongeBob. But their voices were different; the plankter sounded like he was talking through a speakerphone while the sponge spoke monotonously and haltingly.

"You fools can't stop me this time…"

"Phase-One-of-Plan-Alpha-Beta…"

"…because the Power of the Pure Heart…"

"…is-100%-complete."

"…is now _mine! All mine!"_

"This-unit-shall-now-self-destruct."

"All hail Plankton! All hail Plank…!"

Abruptly, Plankton – that is, a robot disguised as Plankton – blew up in a small explosion. Meanwhile, SpongeBob – or, to be more precise, a robot that looked like SpongeBob – simply fell apart, much to Mr. Krabs and Squidward's shock and horror.

* * *

What _really_ happened at the abandoned warehouse:

* * *

_SpongeBob bravely flew through a window into the seemingly empty structure. He quickly espied Plankton standing with his back to him in a corner and dove, grabbing him in his hand._

_As the tiny being struggled in his grip, SpongeBob, with a proud grin on his face, turned Plankton so they were facing each other. "Gotcha, Plankton!"_

"_On the contrary, SpongeBoob!" yelled a voice from behind him. _"I've _got _you!"

"_Huh?" SpongeBob turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. "Another Plankton? Ouch!"_

_The first Plankton bit his hand, forcing the sponge to let go of him. He landed on the floor easily and ran over to stand beside the second one, who stated cheerfully, "No, there is only one Plankton. I'm the real one; this is just an android."_

_SpongeBob cocked an eyebrow. "You mean a robot?"_

"_Oops, I neglected to say that it's also a walking tranquilizer dart." Plankton's grin turned malicious. "And you were injected with a strong sedative when it bit you!"_

"What?!"

_Suddenly, the environs seemed to swirl in front of SpongeBob's eyes in a dizzying manner, causing him to stumble around._

_Meanwhile, Karen emerged from the shadows and Plankton continued his exposition nonchalantly. "You see, I actually broke out of the Institution for the Criminally Tiny months ago; Karen and I left this android behind so as not to raise any suspicions while I planned my magnificent return to power and beyond."_

_SpongeBob was now beginning to tire out as he teetered about some more._

"_Lo and behold, I discovered some interesting information about the ability you used to defeat me; so, after forming my scheme, I made the Plankbot escape in order to draw your attention and lure you into my clutches!"_

_The sponge couldn't even find the energy to stand any longer. As he collapsed into a waiting Karen's arms, his outfit faded, leaving his normal clothes behind._

"_Your Power of the Pure Heart shall be useful, SpongeBob," said the real Plankton as he marched up to both his wife and his captive. "It'll take some unusual measures but it _will_ help me take over the world! And your loved ones won't notice you missing…" Plankton snapped his fingers and another android, this time, looking like SpongeBob, stepped out of the gloom. "…thanks to this robot taking your place!"_

_SpongeBob feebly attempted to keep his eyes open and get out of Karen's grasp. "My friends…will notice…the difference…"_

_Plankton simply laughed. "Oh, I'm not concerned about that; in fact, I've arranged it so that your so-called friends will definitely find out what's happened but by that time, it will be too late!"_

_The last thing SpongeBob saw before he finally blacked out was Plankton cackling victoriously._


	5. Lullaby Box

Chapter 4: Lullaby Box

For a minute, Mr. Krabs and Squidward could do nothing but stare flabbergasted at the parts of the SpongeBot. When his shock had diminished enough, Squidward moved towards the remains, mumbling, "What…? How in…? But…why…?"

**Wham!**

"Squidward! Mr. Krabs!"

The Krusty Krab 2's doors were slammed open as Patrick and Sandy, who was holding Gary, charged in.

"Get out now, there's…!" The squirrel's sentence and running were cut short as she spotted the fragmented SpongeBot.

Like before with Squidward and Mr. Krabs, Gary, Sandy and Patrick gawked at the mass of metal portions. Then, with a shout of alarm, Patrick knelt down and began trying to put them back together, crying, "Don't worry, SpongeBob, I'll have you in one piece again soon!"

"Patrick, that's not SpongeBob," stated Sandy in irritation as she pulled the oafish starfish away from the robotic remains with one arm and kept a tight grip on the growling Gary with the other arm. "That's the robot that Gary warned us about."

"Oh yeah!" said Patrick as he remembered.

"Huh? Mind telling us what's going on, lass?" enquired Mr. Krabs as he scratched his head in puzzlement.

Sandy inhaled deeply. "Well, I was walking by SpongeBob's house and me and Patrick heard Gary making a louder racket then a herd of cattle being stalked by a pack of coyotes. We'd heard that Gary had been sick so we became concerned. We busted down the front door, searched the pineapple and found Gary…locked up in a trunk!

"The poor snail had been confined in it by the SpongeBot! When it came home in place of SpongeBob, Gary knew right away it wasn't him but before he could tell anybody, he was imprisoned and that ornery android made up a tall tale about the little guy getting sick so nobody would be suspicious!"

"Wait a second," demanded Squidward anxiously. "When did…when did that robot replace SpongeBob?"

The squirrel responded, "Gary said it was when SpongeBob went to look for Plankton after having rescued Pearl from that burning ride/building."

Squidward grew pale while Mr. Krabs asked in shock, "You mean all this week, we've been consorting with a machine and we didn't notice?!"

"As incredible as it may seem, it's true. I now know those acts of paranoia were actually dirty deeds done to undermine us," said Sandy then she motioned to the mess. "Now tell me how y'all knew that this was an impostor and how y'all destroyed it!"

"We didn't," Squidward answered nervously, "He… It just fell apart after talking about some phase of some plan being complete!"

"'Some plan'?" Sandy looked down at the snail in her arms and asked, "Say, Gary, did that simulacrum of SpongeBob mention who created it?"

Gary meowed and shook his eyestalks.

Mr. Krabs gestured to the TV (which was showing replays of the Plankbot's destruction) with suspicion. "I have a pretty good idea as to who, lass; around the time that SpongeBob robot went to pieces, that Plankton robot raved about some kind of power being his before blowing up!"

Sandy's eyes widened when she saw the screen. "There was a Plankton android too?!"

"So the real Plankton must be responsible!" yelled Patrick dramatically.

"But…but where is he? And the real SpongeBob?" The octopus looked panicky.

Sandy set Gary down and gestured dramatically. "There is only one place to look; that warehouse where SpongeBob cornered Plankton; that's probably where he captured and replaced him! So let's go investigate that derelict building, there might be a clue as to where they are!"

The mammal spun around to rush back out but Mr. Krabs laid a restraining claw on her shoulder. "Hold it, lass!"

She turned to glare at the crab. "I will not hold it, Krabs, and neither should you! SpongeBob's obviously in trouble and he needs our help!"

Mr. Krabs nodded, his countenance calm yet stern. "I know, Sandy, and I'm upset too. But we need to prepare ourselves.

"If I know Plankton, he's got something big planned; something even bigger than Plan Z. He practically shouted it out for the whole ocean to hear on live television. And, like for any upcoming battle, we need a strategy."

Now Mr. Krabs snapped smartly to attention like a commanding officer. "Now, everyone; go home, ensure your loved ones are safe and equip yourselves with whatever you think you'll need to look for evidence and to deal with Plankton and his skulduggery! We'll rendezvous at the south wall of that derelict of a warehouse in exactly one hour! Dismissed!"

Sandy Cheeks needed no second bidding; she ran out the doors quick as a flash. Mr. Krabs picked up the pieces of SpongeBot and threw them in the trash then followed Squidward, Gary perching on his head, as he dragged Patrick (who had been awestruck by the crab's speech) outside.

* * *

Inside his rock, Patrick rummaged through his meager belongings. "Let's see; shorts, underwear, shorts, underwear, shorts, underwear…"

"Meow!"

"Be quiet, Gary; Mr. Krabs said that we have to be as prepared as possible if we want to rescue SpongeBob. Now where was I? Oh right. Shorts, underwear…"

The anxious and exasperated snail sighed.

* * *

"Hello, Squilvia? It's Squidward. Uh, listen, have you seen the news about *gulp* Plankton? You have? Squilvia, please, I'd feel a lot better if you went out of town for a while. Just…get as far from Bikini Bottom as you can, okay? You will? Oh thank you! What? No, don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Goodbye!"

Squidward set the phone down and promptly gazed around his room, wondering what to take. "Oh, if something has happened to SpongeBob, I'll somehow never be able to forgive myself!"

* * *

"But, Daddy, why do I have to go to Grandma's right now? I haven't finished packing all of my stuff!"

For once, Mr. Krabs was being no-nonsense with his daughter. "Pearl, Plankton is up to something big and, even if he is afraid of whales, he just might do something to ya, being me little girl and all. Furthermore, you're not actually going to your grandmother's place, you and her are both taking a trip. It doesn't matter where you go, as long as it's not near Bikini Bottom."

The whale became excited. "You mean I can pick wherever me and Grandma will go?"

"As long as I'm fine with it, yes, dear," said a voice from the front doorway.

Pearl smiled widely and waved. "Hi, Grandma! Hey, how about…"

As his mother and his daughter chatted with each other, Eugene Krabs scoured the house, looking for anything that might help against his arch foe.

* * *

Sandy inspected her pile of inventions critically. "Nut Helmet; nah. Protogenerator 2000; uh-uh. Knockout Ray; definitely!"

So she took the ray gun and placed it inside a backpack, mumbling, "Plankton, if you've done something awful to SpongeBob, I'll turn you into whale food! Oh wait, technically, you already are…"

* * *

One hour later:

* * *

Mr. Krabs marched back and forth in front of the warehouse, impatiently waiting for the others to show up. Momentarily halting, he took out a pocket watch and frowned at it. "It's a good thing this is a rescue operation and not a job because I would dock their pay so low…"

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Krabs!" interrupted a female voice.

Sandy, Squidward, Patrick and Gary all ran up to Mr. Krabs and stopped, panting.

The crab glared. "Care to explain why you all were seven minutes and forty-nine seconds tardy?"

It was Squidward's turn to scowl. "We would have been here a lot sooner if Patrick hadn't insisted on stuffing his knapsack with as much useless junk as possible."

The octopus then turned to face Patrick, who seemed to be staring into outer space. "Patrick, let me explain one more time; there is no way your undergarments are going to come in useful in finding and saving…"

"SpongeBob!" exclaimed the starfish.

"Exactly. So you should just…"

Patrick elatedly pointed upward at the structure. "Look, guys, SpongeBob's at that window!"

"_What/Meow?!"_

As one, the others quickly looked in the direction that Patrick was indicating. Sure enough, there was a window located near the roof but no SpongeBob.

Sandy seemed to deflate. "Oh Patrick, you must have been seeing things. If it really had been SpongeBob, he would have just come…"

**Crash!**

Gary, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Sandy all jumped then looked rapidly around. Patrick was gone but there now was a gaping star-shaped hole in the building's exterior.

"I'm coming, buddy!" Patrick's voice echoed from inside.

"Patrick, you idiot, get out of there!" called Squidward as he and the others climbed in through the opening.

The dimness of the place was not hindering Patrick in the least as he was busily looking under various objects, like buckets and cans of paint. "Are you there, SpongeBob?"

Mr. Krabs drew near. "All right, enough is enough. There is no reason for… Wait, do you hear that?"

"Meow?" questioned Gary as he swiveled his head.

Sandy cupped a paw to the side of her helmet. "Is that…music?"

Even Patrick stopped to listen. "It's getting louder."

Listening carefully, Squidward said, "It sounds like…a lullaby…being played by…an electric guitar?"

For a moment, all that could be heard was the soothing music. Then Eugene Krabs stated, "I think… *yawn* No, I _know _this is a trap…"

Squidward shook his head in a futile effort to clear his sudden drowsiness and muttered sarcastically, "Gee, you think, er, know?"

Sandy stumbled toward the exit tiredly. "We've gotta get out of here…"

Patrick propped his drooping eyelids up with his hands. "Come on, eyes, stay open."

As for Gary, the room seemed to be swaying from side to side and it was not only because that his eyestalks wouldn't stay aligned with each other. "Meow…"

At last, all five would-be rescuers collapsed onto the floor and entered the realm of dreams. Nearby, a set of invisible doors opened and the musician, still playing the lullaby, emerged…


	6. Finger of Fear

A/N: Sheesh, leave it to a vacation to disrupt my thinking and creative processes. Here you go!

Chapter 5: Finger of Fear

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

At the sound of the crowing scallop, Gary awoke and emerged from his shell with a yawn. "Meeyyyyooowww…"

Mr. Krabs sat up and rubbed his back. "Ooooh, the sleep was good but the waking…"

Patrick rubbed his eyes then looked around with a grin. "Hey! This is just like the time SpongeBob and I went to summer camp!"

Squidward, blearily gazing about, saw that he and the others were in a cell composed of three metallic walls and one set of iron bars. "Of course."

Sandy did several quick stretches. "We're not gonna be locked up that easily!"

With a cry, the squirrel karate chopped the bars, only to be bounced back in a reverberating manner.

"W-w-w-w-w-h-h-h-h-h-o-o-o-o-o-a-a-a-a-a…"

"'You're not gonna be locked up that easily'? Hardly! Heheheheheh! Get it, she said, 'easily', I said, 'hardly'…"

Surprised, everyone turned to glare beyond the bars toward the back of the room. "Plankton!"

The green invertebrate simply grinned smugly. "Really now, is my name all you can say now that we meet again? It's been so long, you know."

Growling, Sandy reached for her backpack, only to feel nothing there. "Hey, my knapsack's gone!"

Patrick quickly felt his own backside. "Mine too!"

"You mean _these _knapsacks?"

Sure enough, right beside Plankton were two rucksacks, where were lying against a console set into the wall. "As I said, I wasn't going to let you five escape the rebuilt Chum Bucket just like that."

"Tarnation!" exclaimed Sandy in frustration. "I knew I should have put mine inside my air suit!"

Then the squirrel gasped in horror. "Oh no, my air!"

She quickly looked at the meter inside the acorn emblem on her suit and her look of terror became one of confusion. "Huh? Nearly full? But how? My suit's air supply can't last overnight!"

Plankton arrogantly approached his prisoners. "Oh, I took the liberty of filling up your suit with precious air. I wasn't going to go to all that trouble of capturing you only to have you suffocate on me! At least, not before…"

"Enough fooling around, Plankton! What have you done with SpongeBob?!" interrupted Squidward as he gripped the bars, anger and anxiety evident in his voice.

Plankton's grin seemed to widen ever so slightly as he stopped just out of arm's reach. "Oh don't worry, he's around."

Abruptly, Mr. Krabs started sniffing the air. "Huh? I smell Krabby Patties!"

At that moment, Plankton turned to his left and called out, "It's time for the prisoners to break their fast!"

Through a swinging set of double doors came first Karen. A trembling person followed her, holding a tray of Krabby Patties. That person looked like…

"_SpongeBob!"_

Any further talk was cut off by Sandy's cry of,_ "Hold it!" _The squirrel turned to the snail and asked, "Gary, is this the real SpongeBob?"

As the sponge came closer, Gary took a close peek and made several sniffing sounds.

"Why, he's wearing the same official 'Chum Bucket' bucket helmet that he wore when he worked here," noted Mr. Krabs. "Er, assuming that _is_ SpongeBob."

The sponge glanced nervously between Plankton and the prisoners as he set the tray down in front of the bars then hastily backed off. Gary gave a final confirmatory sniff and meowed in excited delight.

"It _is _him? You're sure?" exclaimed Sandy.

The snail nodded vigorously, meowing once.

All at once, the prisoners smiled in joyous relief and began talking.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay!"

"Did Plankton hurt you?"

"Don't fret, SpongeBob, we'll get out of here and free you too!"

For a minute, all SpongeBob did was stare at the captives in confusion. Then, as their voices died down, he sidled closer to Plankton and whispered to him out of the corner of his mouth, "Gosh, Mr. Plankton, if I didn't know any better, I'd say they'd been worried about me."

The five wannabe rescuers shook their heads in bewilderment and went, _"Huh?!"_

Sandy, being the first to gather her wits, said, "W-well, of course we'd been worried about you, SpongeBob; we're sorry it took us so long to realize you were gone but we're here now!"

"Don't be fooled, SpongeBob," answered Plankton, his grin somehow becoming bigger. "They're only acting this way because we finally have the upper hand and want us to let our guards down."

SpongeBob's face lit up in understanding. "Ohhhh, that makes sense."

"'We'?" repeated Squidward in consternation. "What do you mean, 'we'?!"

By this point, the smile on Plankton's face seemed to split his head as he turned to SpongeBob and nonchalantly said, "You know, SpongeBob, an event as momentous as this one calls for a walk down memory lane. Remember when I and Karen first met you?"

A dreamy look came over SpongeBob. "Like it was yesterday, sir."

* * *

_Baby SpongeBob SquarePants reclined in his stroller, gulping down his milk and gazing at the sunset. Not having gotten the hang of it yet, the bottle slipped from his grasp when he burped and it landed on the ground. SpongeBob stretched for it but the bottle was just out of reach. When the sponge realized this, he started bawling._

_His parents were seated on a bench which the stroller was parked beside. Growling in aggravation, Harold SquarePants turned to his son and said, "Be quiet, SpongeBob, we're trying to enjoy the view."_

"_You can get your bottle yourself," added Margaret SquarePants in annoyance._

_But SpongeBob continued to wail and his mother and father continued to ignore him as best they could._

_A minute passed and two people came along; Karen and Plankton._

"_So this is who has been doing all that loud weeping," noted Plankton as he stared at poor SpongeBob. He spotted the bottle, walked over, picked it up and leaped into SpongeBob's lap, allowing the infant to take hold of the container of liquid and begin guzzling again._

"_There, there, sweetie, it's okay now," stated Karen as she patted the happy babe's head._

"Hey!"

_Mr. SquarePants shoved Karen away while Mrs. SquarePants grabbed Plankton and threw him off._

_Plankton got up from where he had landed and yelled, "What's the big idea? We were just trying to help him eat!"_

_The adult sponges glared at the odd couple._

"_SpongeBob is _our _son!" snarled Margaret._

"_Go get your own!" growled Harold._

_They both walked off, pushing the stroller in front of them though not before SpongeBob happily waved bye-bye to Plankton and Karen._

* * *

"…and that was the first time I ever experienced love," remarked SpongeBob contentedly.

Sandy's jaw would have hit the floor if not for her air helmet. "What…what are you talking about, SpongeBob? You know your parents loved you and they still do!"

"And you didn't meet either Plankton or Karen until you became an adult, lad," put in Mr. Krabs in confusion. "So what's all this nonsense about knowing them since you were a baby?"

But SpongeBob and Plankton refused to acknowledge them as the latter said, "After that, we would often fly our mobile Chum Bucket over to visit you and, since your parents were so neglectful, you would frequently come to me and Karen in your many hours of need, right, SpongeBob?"

"Right you are, sir!"

* * *

"_Help!"_

_Five-year-old SpongeBob came barreling through the doors of the Chum Bucket as fast as his little legs could carry him. Spotting Karen, he instantly rushed over to the surprised mobile computer and hid behind her spindly stand._

"_Save me!" he squeaked._

"_Is it BlackJack again?"_

"_No, it's…"_

_**Crash!**_

_SpongeBob screamed and tried to make himself smaller as the young Patrick Star angrily marched through the wrecked doors. "Where is he?!"_

"_Where is who?" Karen calmly queried._

"_SpongeBob!" roared the starfish, completely oblivious to said sponge trembling right behind Karen. "He accidentally stepped on my foot and he has to be beaten up for that!"_

"_He is not here and if you don't leave right now, Patrick Star, I will force you to."_

"_You don't scare me. In fact, I think I'll beat _you _up instead!"_

_Patrick charged towards Karen but she rapidly shot out an arm and grabbed him by the seat of his shorts, lifting the boy up._

"_Ugh, hey, lemme go!"_

_Karen rolled to the smashed exit, extended a foot from her base and kicked Patrick heftily, sending him hurtling over the horizon._

"_And tell your parents I'm sending them the bill for the damage you've done!" yelled the computer then she turned around and rolled back to SpongeBob who hadn't moved from his spot._

"_Oh thank you, Karen!" uttered SpongeBob gratefully as he hugged her._

"_You're welcome, dear," stated Karen as she embraced back, also patting him on the head for good measure._

* * *

"_There, that's the last one," Plankton said as he finished applying the bandage._

_With a smile, thirteen-year-old SpongeBob tearfully lifted his right arm to look at the mended wound in the crook of it. "Thanks, Plankton! I just wish Gary wasn't so rough." He turned his arms around to inspect the other bandages._

_The plankter disdainfully snorted from where he stood on the sponge's knee. "'Rough' is an understatement, SpongeBob. That mollusk ought to be sent to obedience school!"_

_SpongeBob sighed wistfully. "Parents who ignore me and a pet that attacks me; I can't wait until I'm old enough to finally move out of my parents' place, get my own house _and _work here!" He gestured dramatically around him to the Chum Bucket's kitchen._

"_Yes and with me teaching you to be the most talented fry cook ever, we will turn our fortunes around at last!" Plankton joyfully declared._

* * *

"Oh no!" Patrick shouted in dismay. "I've been a worst friend instead of a best friend!"

"Meow!" went Gary exasperatedly.

The starfish blinked. "Wait, me and you weren't terrible to SpongeBob and there's obviously something wrong with him?" Patrick squinted at the sponge. "He looks okay to me."

They were ignored by Spongebob while he said in a melancholic way, "Too bad things actually got worse when I moved to Bikini Bottom…"

* * *

"_Howdy, neighbour! I'm SpongeBob SquarePants! And we're going to be bestest friends!"_

_Squidward Tentacles glared at the new neighbour who was hugging him then roughly shoved the sponge to the ground. "Get off of me!"_

_SpongeBob landed on his butt with a pained grunt then looked up at the irate squid tearfully. "Why did you do that?"_

"_Because I felt like it. Besides, your new house happens to be sitting on top of my secret garden!"_

_Before SpongeBob could reply, a certain starfish approached them, grinning oafishly, and he turned pale. "Patrick!? Wh-wh-what are you doing here?!"_

_Patrick scoffed and said, "I live here, of course. Why? Aren't you happy that we're neighbours?" He frowned at the still-sitting sponge._

_Despite being underwater, SpongeBob was sweating profusely. "Me? Eheheheh, well, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"_

_The oafish grin returned to Patrick's face. "Oh good. See you later!"_

_He walked off while Squidward groaned. "Great. Now I live between _two_ idiots. Well, at least the new one's a wimp so I can take out my frustrations on him and get away with it!"_

* * *

Squidward stared at SpongeBob in alarm, his mouth agape. "Wha-What? That's not how it happened! And I never… Well, that is…"

Once more paying no attention, SpongeBob somberly said, "The only reason I moved to Bikini Bottom was to get away from my old home and build a better life in a new place while working for you, Mr. Plankton. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way…"

* * *

_The Chum Bucket's doors swung inward as SpongeBob pushed them aside to enter. Plankton looked up from where he was adjusting the letters on the menu in surprise. "SpongeBob? I told you that you don't start work until tomorrow morning."_

_SpongeBob sniffed back the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes. "That's just it, Mr. Plankton. I _won't_ be working here tomorrow or the day after that or the day after that or any day after that!"_

_Plankton was shocked. "What?! Why not?!"_

_The sponge gloomily sat down at one of the tables while the plankter hopped up beside him. "Because my parents have already gotten me a job somewhere else."_

_He began to wail and set his head down upon his arms that were folded on the table. Plankton grabbed a napkin from a nearby dispenser and handed it to the sobbing sponge, asking, "Well, why don't you quit? Or get yourself fired?"_

_SpongeBob lifted his head and appreciatively accepted the napkin, blowing his nose on it before replying, "I can't. My contract with the Krusty Krab states that I'm to work there my entire life."_

_Plankton's eye widened. "Wha… _Where_ did you say you're going to be working at?"_

_The lad sniffled again. "At the Krusty Krab, the restaurant across the street."_

_In the span of a few seconds, the expression on Plankton's face went from amazement to rage to scrutiny to realization. "SpongeBob… This misfortune is actually a blessing in disguise!"_

_SpongeBob was bewildered. "It… It is?"_

"_You see, SpongeBob, years ago, _I_ developed the Krabby Patty secret formula but Krabs stole it from me, gave me a head injury to make me forget it and used it to become rich and famous!"_

"_Oh no!" gasped the sponge. "That's terrible!"_

"_And the police wouldn't do a thing either. I've been attempting to get it back for years without success. But now you'll be working as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab so, sooner or later, Krabs shall have to teach you the secret recipe! And when he does, you'll tell me it so I can make Krabby Patties of my own, sell them here and run that thief's business out of, er, business! And since you won't be able to work at the Krusty Krab if it's closed down, I'll hire you anyway when that happens."_

_SpongeBob was now crying tears of joy. "Wow! Really?"_

_Plankton nodded. "Really. So do you have what it takes to earn Krabs' trust and learn that secret formula?"_

"'_Have what it takes?'" SpongeBob repeated. "I'll be so trustworthy, Krabs won't even know what a secret is by the time I learn that recipe!"_

* * *

"_Hurry up with those Krabby Patties, SpongeBob!" squawked Squidward through the order window._

_SpongeBob was drawing a smiley face on one of the sandwiches with ketchup. "I'm hurrying, Squidward, but these Krabby Patties need extra love and…"_

_**Wham!**_

_The lad shrieked as Eugene Krabs slammed open his office door fumingly and emerged, scourge in claw. "Do I hear someone slacking off out here?!"_

_SpongeBob hurriedly stacked the Krabby Patties onto a tray. "N-n-n-n-no, sir!" He then handed the tray to Squidward who took it impatiently._

"_Good because if there's one thing I can't tolerate, it's employees who ain't shipshape." Mr. Krabs flicked the scourge threateningly._

_The sponge gulped but then he heard the most beautiful sound ever._

"_Quitting time!"_

_Squidward's jubilant cry was shortly followed by the sound of stampeding feet as he and the last customers left. Smiling for the first time that day, SpongeBob headed for the exit too, eager to share his newfound knowledge of the Krabby Patty secret recipe with Plankton._

_**Smack!**_

…_only to run into the suddenly locked doors._

"_Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"_

_SpongeBob peeled himself off of the doors and turned to face his employer. "Uh…home? Like the previous times I've left?"_

_Krabs smiled coldly. "No, you're not, you be heading over to the Chum Bucket to reveal to Plankton me secret recipe. Don't try to deny it, lad, I didn't become successful by not keeping an eye on that bug."_

_Again, SpongeBob gulped but he frowned at Krabs bravely. "Y-yeah? So what? You can't keep me here forever."_

_The crab chuckled. "You're right, I can't keep you here forever…but I can keep me recipe here forever!"_

_Before SpongeBob could react, a hole in the wall above the exit opened and a ray gun slid from it, firing at him._

"_Ack!" yelped SpongeBob at the sudden onset of a headache. He rubbed his head and stared at Mr. Krabs concernedly. "What was that for?"_

"_Recite the secret formula for the Krabby Patty."_

"_That's easy!" The sponge took a deep breath, waited several seconds and declared, "…Huh? I can't remember it!"_

"_Yes, it works!"_

_SpongeBob peered up at the crow's nest supporting the ceiling of the Krusty Krab and spotted a female squirrel brandishing some wires and pliers. "Hey, aren't you that land squirrel who left me to get eaten by a giant clam the other day?"_

_She leered at him and leaped down. "I'm the _only _land squirrel around these here parts. The name's Sandy Cheeks and that was the Secret Recipe Forgetter I just used on you!"_

"_And it'll be used on you every time you enter and exit the Krusty Krab from now on," interjected Krabs with a cackle. "When you come here, her invention will make you remember the formula but when you leave, your knowledge of it will be wiped from your mind! You'll never tell it to Plankton!"_

"_And don't think you can get away scot-free by using a different exit," Sandy added haughtily. "Those ray guns have been installed everywhere in here!"_

_The squirrel and crab shared an evil laugh as the sponge shed a few tears. "But…why would you do this, Sandy? You don't get anything in return."_

_Sandy sneered. "Because tormenting you is more fun than branding a shaved, newborn calf!"_

* * *

"…and so I had to resort to either taking back my recipe or getting you out of there with your knowledge of it intact, only to fail each and every time!" Plankton explained exaggeratedly.

Mr. Krabs was spluttering with indignation. "But – I – he – the – my…!"

Although Sandy had been expecting a tale like this, it still hit her like a combination punch-in-the-gut-and-stab-in-the-heart. She meticulously inspected SpongeBob's helmet for signs of electronic equipment with which to brainwash but could find none.

"What has gotten into you, SpongeBob?" demanded Sandy distressfully.

"Things went on like this for quite some time with you getting belittled and beaten up each day by any number of these scoundrels," continued Plankton as he melodramatically pointed at the startled prisoners. "That is, until Krabs framed me for the theft of King Neptune's crown."

"And I volunteered to find it and get it back so you wouldn't be executed!" SpongeBob interrupted emphatically. "After a grueling adventure, I brought back the crown just in the nick of time. But even though King Neptune was happy to have it back, he still wanted to fry you, Mr. Plankton, since we had no proof that you weren't responsible for its disappearance! Also, he just likes executing people."

For the first time since she appeared, Karen spoke. "But then, a miracle occurred…"

* * *

_**Boom!**_

_In a dazzling light burst that was amplified by the Chum Bucket's metallic interior, the king's guards were blown away from SpongeBob SquarePants while everyone else shielded their eyes. Once the radiance had faded enough, Karen, the guards, Neptune, Mindy, Patrick, Gary, Squidward, Krabs and Sandy were astonished to find that the singing sponge had transformed into a guitar-playing, Goofy-Goober-themed wizard._

_He levitated into the air and, after further playing his riff, fired a laser beam from his musical instrument's headstock at the frozen body of Plankton. The ice shattered, Plankton looked himself over then ecstatically cried, "I'm free, I've been freed!"_

"_Oh Plankton!" Karen sobbed in relief as she rolled towards her husband and embraced him._

_The amazed would-be spectators found themselves being lifted by an unseen force then thrown out of the Chum Bucket in a heap. Moments later, in front of their very eyes, the restaurant itself ascended then vanished from view entirely._

* * *

"…we hid for months after that as it was no longer safe for any of us fugitives," continued Plankton. "Through research, we discovered that what you did back there was thanks to the Power of the Pure Heart, an ancient ability that only people with dispositions like yours could use."

SpongeBob was smiling now as he stated, "So we made a plan to use my power to make everyone in the world good! That is, my power and those creepy-crawly devices you have invented, Mr. Plankton."

Plankton cruelly smirked at the mortified captives and unconsciously wandered closer to them. "A pity the 'creepy-crawly devices', as you call them, SpongeBob, don't work on these bullies as they're too evil to become good! I tried though…"

"Yeah," sighed SpongeBob. "But at least, with these evildoers locked up and with everybody else turned good, I won't ever have to worry about being beaten, shunned or insulted ever again! I will actually be liked by other people and not just you and Karen, Mr. Plankton! And I will be the greatest hero the planet has ever seen!"

The sponge began to laugh merrily and the plankter joined in, only with an evil laugh. Most of the prisoners were too horrified to do anything but watch.

Most of them.

**_"You monster!"_**

Yelping, Plankton barely got out of the way as Sandy's fist slammed down. The enraged squirrel's outburst seemed to galvanize the others as they too commenced furiously reaching through the bars in an attempt to grab or squash the green invertebrate.

"You did this to him, maniac!"

"Fiend! Turn him back right now!"

"Reeeeoowwwwww!"

"Or else, you, um, big jerk!"

Plankton was too stunned to move as Squidward made a little extra effort and extended his tentacle toward him.

**_"Quiet!"_**

There was a brilliant burst of light and the captives were thrown against the back wall of their cell, ropes of blue energy shackling their wrists, ankles and shells to the wall and gagging their mouths.

When the light had faded sufficiently, everybody, even Plankton and Karen, was dumbfounded to see SpongeBob (now in his Power of the Pure Heart outfit) looking absolutely incensed. Panting, he pointed his guitar at the cellmates and bellowed, "You will _never_ do anything to Mr. Plankton or Karen or me _ever again!"_

That oversized grin reappeared on Plankton's face as he stood up and gleefully said, "Now calm down, SpongeBob, save your energy for the other Bikini Bottomites."

"Come along," Karen urged as she gently pushed the livid sponge towards the exit, "you have to get ready."

SpongeBob paid no heed to his former friends' muffled shouts as he and Karen left.

Plankton leered at his newly-bound prisoners. "Well, well, you actually helped him learn a new skill! Thanks a lot!"

Their distraught looks didn't trouble Plankton a bit as he continued his monologue. "By now, most of you've probably figured out that, after capturing him, I had all of SpongeBoob's memories modified to suit my tastes. It took a few days to get it just right and by 'right', I mean making him completely loyal to me _and_ keeping the Power of the Pure Heart."

Plankton pretended to cock an ear. "What's that? Why didn't I just use some sort of mind or body control instead of going to all that trouble? Well, you see, the Power of the Pure Heart deactivates itself if its wielder becomes a mindless slave or someone else controls their actions until they are freed again. But neither of those options are the case with SpongeBob, he is serving me out of loyalty due to falsely remembering me and Karen as the only kind people he knows. That, and the fact he's convinced what he's doing is right, is why he still has the Power of the Pure Heart."

And you know what the best part is? I can do practically anything evil while coming up with any explanation as to why it's good and that yellow idiot will still believe me instead of you! Not that he'll ever hear you again…"

The villain turned to leave. "I have to go now to make preparations but I'll be back to dispose of you."

Right before he went through the doors, Plankton turned his head one last time to stare at the poor detainees. "You know, you should be glad my plan to change SpongeBob's memories worked. If it hadn't, since he was in my grasp, I would have easily gotten rid of him…"

The looks on their faces and their stifled yells were artwork to his eyes and music to his ears.


End file.
